Call Me (Taegi)
by Solange Kim Fraser Lefroy
Summary: Kim Taehyung recibe mensaje de número desconocido. ¿Debería contestar? Short Story HISTORIA TERMINADA TaeGi - YoonTae Escenas 18 Boy x Boy Yaoi No hay otros personajes
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO UNO

Tae iba de camino a casa desde la Facultad. Había sido un día sumamente agotador ya que había tenido que rendir dos finales esa misma mañana y sentía su cerebro como un licuado de fresa. Pensar en eso le abrió el apetito.

El invierno había llegado y el día estaba gris. Estaba distraído tratando de descubrir lo que formaban las nubes en sus distintos tonos de gris, cuando el teléfono, que guardaba en su morral sonó.

Le extrañó puesto que sus amigos no enviaban mensajes hasta pasadas las 19, que era cuando todos estaban desocupados y hablaban por el grupo que habían armado.

No le gustaba sacar su teléfono en el transporte público, pero ya que no era usual el recibir esos mensajes optó por revisarlo.

Cuando abrió la sala de chat se encontró con un mensaje de número desconocido. Arrugó su entrecejo preguntándose quién podía ser.

Remojó sus labios con la lengua y presionó sobre el número desconocido.

🐱  
Hola, preciosura.

Las cejas de Tae se elevaron con sorpresa. No tenía idea de quién podría enviarle un mensaje de ese tipo.

Mordió levemente un lado de sus labios. Y una pequeñísima sonrisa se apoderó de ellos.

Comenzó a teclear con rapidez.

🐯  
_Hobi, eres tú_?

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos por la respuesta.

🐱  
Quién es Hobi?

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. ¿Quién demonios le estaba mandando mensajes?

🐯  
_Kook?_

🐱  
Creo que no me conoces, a decir verdad. Pero podrías hacerlo.

Tae miró a su alrededor, pero nadie estaba prestándole atención.

🐯  
_De qué estás hablando? Chicos, si es uno de ustedes y están de broma los voy a matar_

🐱  
No sé de qué chicos hablas tú, yo encontré tu número en un grupo de gamers en Facebook, me gustó tu foto.

Tae se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas. No recordaba haber dejado su número en Facebook, pero... Ahora que lo pensaba, había un grupo en el que se estaban organizando para ir a una convención. Maldición.

🐯  
_Adiós_.

🐱  
NO. Espera!

🐯  
No_ sé qué te hizo pensar que era buena idea mandar mensajes a un desconocido, pero conmigo no te funcionó_.

🐱  
Es que, estoy tan caliente! Estaba mirando fotos en mi galería y apareciste.  
Recordé que había guardado tu número y varias fotos tuyas.  
Cada vez que las veo necesito tocarme.

Taehyung abrió los ojos y la boca sin poder creérselo. Sus orejas y mejillas ardían. Sabía que debía de estar bordó por la vergüenza.

Y así se quedó, sólo mirando la pantalla del teléfono. Hasta que éste recibió otro mensaje.

🐱  
Vamos, atrévete. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

Tae bloqueó la pantalla del aparato y lo guardó dentro de su bolso.

Otra vez miró a su alrededor, pero nadie estaba prestándole atención. Se removió en su asiento y prometiéndose a sí mismo que no lo haría sus pensamientos lo traicionaron llevándolo hasta la persona que estaba enviándole mensajes.

Primero imaginó a un hombre, dándose placer mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Su mirada estaba perdida en la distancia mientras lo imaginaba recorriendo la extensión de su pene, gimiendo por él.

Sabía que estaba mal que pensara en esas cosas, intentó imaginar a una mujer, de pechos gigantes que rebotaban con sus movimientos, sus dedos de uñas pintadas viajando de su estómago a la entrepierna, separando sus labios para acceder al clítoris y tomarlo entre los finos dedos... pero no surtía el mismo efecto.

Cuando pensaba en un hombre tocándose por él su sangre se calentaba. Todo su cuerpo tomaba temperatura. ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba en problemas. Comenzó a sentir cómo su propia entrepierna respondía a las elucubraciones de su mente.

El teléfono seguía recibiendo mensajes. Con cada tono su miembro se sacudía a modo de protesta, pidiendo la atención que merecía.

Sabía cómo acabaría esto. En la ducha... con su acondicionador favorito.

De repente, comenzó a prestar atención al paisaje de afuera y se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando de su parada.

\- ¡Chofer, necesito bajar, por favor!

El chófer siguió de largo hasta la siguiente parada, tres calles más lejos de su departamento. A decir verdad, podría ser mucho peor. Mirando las nubes ha llegado a bajar hasta 15 calles más lejos de su parada.

Cuando descendió del vehículo el frío de la ciudad golpeó su rostro. Era vigorizante y aplacaba un poco el calor interno que había despertado en el muchacho.

Sus pantalones molestaban por lo que se apresuró para llegar a su edificio y poder meterse en la ducha.

Poco más de cinco minutos después estaba colgando el morral y el abrigo en el perchero detrás de su puerta.

Con dudas tomó el teléfono y regresó a la conversación con el extraño.

🐱  
Vamos, tus fotos me ponen demasiado **duro**. Creo que deberías darme una mano con esto.

Tae no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Parecía que un degenerado había tenido acceso a sus fotos, pero de alguna manera está situación lo ponía al límite.

Su erección había comenzado a crecer haciendo presión contra su cremallera.

🐱  
Bebé, estás ahí? Me gustaría poder tocarte. Hacer que te vengas sólo con mi lengua.

Sin darse cuenta Tae estaba frotando sin mucha fuerza su entrepierna. Cambió de planes y fue hasta su cama.

¿Debería responderle? Nunca había hecho algo así. Pero es que hacía meses que había cortado con Hobi, y con él se había ido toda su vida sexual.

Leyó el siguiente mensaje

🐱  
Desnúdate para mí.

Tae mordió nervioso su labio inferior. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ok, se arriesgaría. No tenía mucho para perder.

Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se recostó boca arriba, acomodándose entre los almohadones.

🐯  
_Ya lo hice._

Tae aguantó la respiración aguardando la respuesta del número desconocido.

🐱  
Diablos, pensé que nunca responderías.

🐯  
_Pues aquí me tienes._

🐱  
En serio? Te tengo? Llámame...

Tae se sentó de golpe. Rayos, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

🐯  
_No creo que sea buena idea_.

🐱  
Claro que lo es. Es la mejor idea que se me ocurrió en la vida entera.

🐯  
_No lo creo, esto no es justo. Sabes cómo me veo, mi nombre y todo. Yo ni siquiera sé si eres hombre o mujer_. - mintió, estaba casi seguro de que era un hombre.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en los que Tae pensó que el número desconocido había huido, pero su teléfono volvió a sonar.

OMG... ¡OMG! Tae se incorporó de golpe. ¡Era Min Yoongi!, el primo de Namjoon. Lo recordaba de algunas fiestas en las que había coincido, pero el mayor jamás había reparado en él.

La libido de Taehyung alcanzó las nubes. Siempre le había gustado el pálido, pero era mayor e inalcanzable para él. Hasta ahora.

🐱  
Bebé, sigues ahí?

Acaso no te gustó lo que viste?

Tae se apresuró a teclear la respuesta.

🐯  
_No es eso, es que me llevé una sorpresa._

🐱  
Oh, una buena?

Tae sonrió mientras escribía

🐯  
_La mejor_ 😊😉

Casi se le cae el teléfono en plena cara cuando empezó a sonar una llamada. Al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una videollamada.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago?

Tae quería tirar el aparato bien lejos pero no debía ser tan cobarde. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre los almohadones e intentó parecer sexy, aunque se sentía inseguro.

Deslizó el dedo por el iconito verde y del otro lado apareció la imagen de Min Yoongi sin camiseta. Podía ver más abajo de sus clavículas. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Hola, bebé.

Sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo cubrió a Tae. Sonrió tímido.

-Hola. Eres tú.

-Sí, lo soy. Pensé que no me responderías el llamado.

-Pensé lo mismo.

-Aigoo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bello? Sólo mírate.

-No digas esas cosas.

-Es la verdad. Quisiera estar ahí.

Tae miró la cámara de su teléfono y sonrió de lado.

-También me gustaría.

-Noches enteras sufriendo por tu culpa y aquí estas. Casi no me lo creo cuando vi que publicaste tu número.

-Jamás pensé que podría pasar algo así cuando agregué el número, te lo aseguro.

-Me alegro.

Tae observó cómo la mano que estaba apoyada en el pecho del mayor desaparecía lentamente. Yoongi cerró los ojos.

La visión que creaba la imagen del pelinegro con aquella expresión le resultaba de lo más erótica.

El pene de Tae comenzó a tomar grosor, calentando toda la zona. Sin poder aguantar frotó sus piernas entre sí, tratando de conseguir, aunque sea un poco de fricción. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de su garganta.

Yoongi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pequeño, necesito verte.

Los ojos de Tae se veían turbios.

-Me estás viendo.

-No. Necesito verte... Tócate para mí.

Tae abrió la boca para respirar, ya se encontraba agitado. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Buscó a sus costados y apoyó una almohada frente a él acolchonó como pudo las que quedaban para poder acostarse sobre ellas y quedar prácticamente sentado.

Sin desprender sus pantalones los bajó de un tirón y pateó hasta que salieron por completo. Lo siguieron sus boxers.

Tae se posicionó de rodillas sobre el colchón y frente al teléfono. Pudo ver la imagen de Yoongi acariciando su torso. También había alejado su teléfono. Parecía estar a un costado, tal vez en su mesa de luz.

En el recuadro más pequeñito pudo ver su propia imagen. Desnudo y con una erección capaz de romper un árbol.

Podía oír los gemidos de Yoongi, éste se ubicó en el medio de la cama dejando ver su desnudez. Miraba hacia la pantalla mientras su mano acariciaba su pene. Tae nunca había visto un pene tan grande, al menos no fuera de una película pornográfica.

Se imaginó siendo poseído con fuerza por Yoongi y su miembro se estremeció.

-¡Aah... Yoongi!

Las venas del cuello del pelinegro se veían en relieve.

-Tae, tócate. Hazlo como si fuese yo.

Aún arrodillado se sentó sobre sus talones y se apoderó de su erección.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! -echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oh, sí. Así bebé. Imagina que son mis manos las que te recorren. Te estoy tomando con fuerza, ¿verdad?

Tae sólo boqueaba respirando entre pequeños jadeos, sus manos apretándolo.

-Así es bebé. Déjame a mí. Me gusta complacerte de esta manera. Rápido, fuerte, salvaje.

Los gemidos de Tae estaban volviendo papilla lo que quedaba de cerebro en la cabeza de Yoongi.

-Deja que me haga cargo con mi boca. ¿Lo harás?

Tae regresó su vista al teléfono. Yoongi masajeaba con una mano su enorme pene y con la otra acariciaba sus testículos. Su boca abierta en una perfecta O. Tae se preguntó qué se sentiría hundirse en ella, ser rodeado por su húmedo calor.

Su mano ralentizó los movimientos mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre las almohadas. Abrió sus piernas para que Yoongi pudiese observar sin perderse detalle.

-Eso es pequeño. Déjame besar tu glande, quiero saborearlo.

Tae dirigió su pulgar a la punta de su miembro, acariciando sin delicadeza, centrándose en la ranura que allí se encontraba. Rodeaba la zona una y otra vez.

Sus caderas habían tomado el control y se sacudía, buscando embestir.

Tae estaba seguro que la viejecita de junto podría escucharlo si seguía con sus gemidos, pero no había forma de que pudiera detenerlos. Jamás había pensado que algo así podría ponerlo tanto.

Yoongi desapareció por un segundo de la pantalla y volvió con una pequeñísima botella blanca y lo que parecía un estuche verde oscuro.

-Pequeño, ¿me oyes? Necesito que me prestes atención.

-Sí, sí. -eso fue suficiente para Min.

-Bien. Óyeme, tus manos serán las mías. ¿Estás listo?

Taehyung asintió mientras apuraba los movimientos sobre su pene.

-Oh, Dios. Bebé, ve un poco más despacio. Necesito que me mires.

Tae quiso protestar, solo quería frotar hasta lograr la culminación. Pero sus manos se dirigieron a sus muslos, apretando con fuerza.

Yoongi abrió la tapa de la pequeña botella y vertió algo de su contenido sobre su erección. Era lubricante.

Los sonidos húmedos que producía la mano de Yoongi esparciendo el gel por la extensión del pene hacía vibrar al pene de Tae.

Este veía cómo el líquido viscoso lentamente iba cayendo hasta quedar entre las nalgas de Yoongi.  
Tae quedó con la boca seca cuando se imaginó apoderándose de su culo con la lengua.

Yoongi no despegaba la mirada de la cámara mientras escurría un poco más de lubricante en sus dedos para luego llevarlos a su entrada. Tae gimió en el momento exacto en el que Yoongi entró en contacto con su músculo. Mordió con fuerza sus labios y comenzó a frotar sus dedos, haciendo círculos hacia un lado y el otro.

Tae se había apoderado nuevamente de su erección, que ya le dolía reclamando su atención.

-Tae, necesito que entres en mí.

El sonido gutural que salió de Taehyung fue el de un alma en pena. Ni siquiera estaba presente, no había podido tocarlo, pero los dedos de sus pies ya estaban hormigueando.

-Sabes lo que viene, ¿Verdad? Te necesito dentro.

-Y me tendrás, te voy a follar como nunca lo han hecho.

Un grito salió de los labios de Yoongi cuando un dedo se introdujo en él. Sus movimientos eran ondulantes. Su mano, sus caderas. Todo en él parecía danzar. Una danza que embotaba los sentidos del menor, que lo volvía loco, lo llevaba el borde del abismo.

Taehyung retrocedió hasta dar la espalda con el respaldar de su cama para sentarse y poder ver mejor lo que Yoongi hacía. Quisiera poder ver en su TV 50" en vez de en su celular la obra de arte que Yoongi estaba exponiendo para él.

Mientras Yoongi ya tenía tres dedos en su interior Taehyung apretaba sus testículos y sus dedos también se alejaban hacia su propio orificio. Estaba sobreexcitado.

De repente Yoongi desapareció nuevamente de la pantalla para retornar más cerca. Se había acomodado sobre las almohadas y había cambiado de ubicación el teléfono para acercarlo y dar un mejor panorama de lo que sucedía.

-¿Estás listo, pequeño?

Sólo se oía la respiración del menor -Ss... Ssii! - parecía que hubiese participado de una maratón.

Yoongi tomó de su costado lo que Taehyung había pensado que era un estuche, pero era un dildo, era verde oscuro.

\- ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Yoo~ngi! ¿me... me quieres... me quieres matar?

-No, bebé. Te quiero follar... Y quiero que me folles duro.

Tae se sentía desfallecer. Líquido preseminal era expulsado de su falo.

Yoongi lubricó el dildo y lo único en su entrada.

-Vamos, pequeño. Métela.

Tae dio una involuntaria estocada al aire y Yoongi introdujo de una vez el dildo hasta su base, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados de puro placer. Gritó por la invasión y se quedó quieto hasta acostumbrarse al tamaño.

Yoongi podía oír el sonido pegajoso de Tae jalando su miembro a toda velocidad.

Abrió los ojos porque no quería perderse esa visión. Conectaron la mirada y Yoongi comenzó a mover el dildo de adentro hacia afuera, profundizando en las estocadas, tratando de llevar el ritmo de Tae.

Sonidos indecentes salían de los labios de ambos. Los chapoteos del lubricante y del líquido preseminal se oían desde los parlantes de los teléfonos.

Ambos desnudos, con las piernas abiertas, dándose placer. Siguiendo el ritmo del otro, gimiendo juntos creando una pieza musical única y personal.

Los dedos de Yoongi habían comenzado a contraerse. Mientras con una mano se encargaba de que el dildo llegara a su próstata con cada embestida, con la otra comenzó a atender a su adolorida erección.

La mano de Taehyung se movía a tal velocidad que por momentos era solo un borrón de color pálido, las venas en su cuello resaltaban por el esfuerzo.

-Yoon... ¡Yoon! Estoy llegando, ya llego.

-Hazlo... Hazlo, bebé. Lo haremos juntos. ¡Oh! ... ¡Dios!

Las embestidas desbocadas de Tae en su mano se acrecentaron hasta que todo a su alrededor se llenó de semen. Su estómago, las sábanas, y la pantalla en la que podía ver a Yoongi en la misma situación.

Tae cayó de espaldas, tratando de recobrar la respiración.

-Dios... mío. ¿Qué fue... e~so?

\- ¿También lo sentiste?

-Diablos... Sí.

Taehyung pensó que después de algo así solo sentiría pudor y vergüenza. Pero no, necesitaba tener a Yoongi a su lado. Quería hacer todo de nuevo, pero sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Tae...

\- ¿Mmhh?

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, tú sabes, la fiesta en mi departamento?

Tae se sentó de golpe con la cara contraída por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Por supuesto. -Yoongi sonrió de lado. - ¿Cómo crees que llegué hasta ti en Facebook?

-Pensé que fue casualidad.

-A lo que iba... ¿Recuerdas la fiesta en mi departamento?

-Claro.

-Me preguntaba... -Yoongi rascó su nuca, nervioso por primera vez- ¿Crees que puedas llegar hasta aquí tu sólo, recuerdas el lugar?

Tae quedó desorientado por un momento. ¿Era lo que creía? ¿Yoongi, Min Yoongi lo estaba invitando a su departamento? ¡OMG!

-Creo que sí. -respondió con cautela.

Yoongi lo miró con curiosidad. Ambos seguían desnudos, pero en ningún momento intentaron cubrirse.

-Hhmm... Y qué te parece... No sé. ¿Te gustaría venir... a comer?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Bueno, no sé cocinar muy bien, pero puedo ordenar algo. ¿Qué dices?

-En 40 minutos estaré allí. -Dijo sin pensarlo siquiera. No necesitaba hacerlo. Pudo ver la sonrisa con encías de Yoongi.

-Oh, bien. Te estaré esperando.

Y sin más cortó la comunicación. Taehyung quedó unos segundos perplejo, aún sin caer en todo lo que había sucedido.

Sin querer meditar mucho al respecto tampoco, corrió a la ducha para prepararse para ir a ver a Min Yoongi.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba descolgando su morral del perchero. Salió del departamento con una gran sonrisa, imaginando todo lo que le esperaba para esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

Taehyung subió la cremallera de su abrigo hasta la barbilla. El sol había caído y el frío de la noche le calaba hasta los huesos.

Por un segundo reconsideró si realmente era buena idea acudir a lo de Yoongi de esa manera. Descartó los pensamientos negativos prácticamente al instante.

Se dirigió a la estación del metro. Si no recordaba mal, el apartamento de Yoongi estaba a tres estaciones de distancia. A lo sumo serían 15 minutos de viaje.

Sorpresivamente consiguió asiento y no lo desaprovechó. Sacó su teléfono sólo para abrir el chat con el mayor y comenzar a escribir, al no ordenar aún sus ideas, tipeaba y borraba el mismo mensaje una y otra vez.

Desde los parlantes oyó que se acercaban a la estación en la que debía bajar, así que se dirigió a la salida.

Mientras tanto, Yoongi corría de un lado a otro tratando de poner un poco de orden en el lugar. No sabía qué lo había impulsado a invitar al amigo de su primo... Bueno, sí lo sabía. Pero había imaginado que las cosas se darían de otra manera.

Todo lo que había sucedido ese día los había llevado hasta este momento.

El resultado era él escondiendo la ropa sucia en los cajones vacíos y limpiando el baño de urgencia, buscando el maldito desodorante de ambientes que sabía que había comprado hacía un par de meses atrás.

Por un momento se detuvo su corazón. No había comprado condones. ¡Maldición!

Como estaba, en pantuflas y todo, fue corriendo hasta el mercado que había a unos metros de su edificio y consiguió una caja entera... Sólo por si acaso.

Su teléfono sonó.

Hola... Estoy sólo a unas calles.

Yoongi salió a la carrera para volver a tiempo y que no lo encontrara con la bolsa llena de profilácticos en la mano.

Al subir al ascensor escribió su respuesta.

Genial, bebé. Has sonar el interfono para que te permita la entrada.

Ya en su apartamento guardó la caja de Trojans en el cajón de la mesita de cama y se cambió a la velocidad de la luz.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso por algo así.

Recordó el día en que vio a Tae por primera vez, ya habían pasado dos años de eso.  
Yoongi había ido a visitar a sus tíos y allí se encontró con Namjoon y su nuevo amigo.

Taehyung. Era la cosa más adorable que había visto. Ojos enormes y expresivos, la sonrisa más peculiar con la que había tropezado, de piel dorada y cabello rojo brillante.

Luego de ese día, volvió a verlo "oficialmente" tres o cuatro veces. Había invitado a Namjoon _y a su amigo_ infinidad de veces a cada plan que le surgía, pero su primo no era de mucha ayuda, siempre tenía que estudiar o estaba trabajando en algún proyecto escolar.

Por lo que empezó a buscar e indagar por su lado. Lo siguió en todas sus redes sociales, pero no pudo encontrar la manera de hablarle sin parecer un freak total (aunque todos supieran que se estaba comportando como uno).

Luego Taehyung comenzó a salir con Hoseok y sus esperanzas se fueron al cesto de basura. Él también comenzó a salir con otras personas, pero sus relaciones no duraban mucho.

Las comparaciones que hacía con su pequeño eran inevitables y nadie llegaba a completar su idea de "Reemplazo de Taehyung".  
Los pobres idiotas no tenían la culpa, simplemente no eran Tae.

El sonido del timbre lo arrancó de sus ensoñaciones con un salto. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar, las secó en sus jeans.

Se apresuró al intercomunicador.

-Sube. -presionó el botón que abría la puerta de entrada.

Revisó su apariencia nuevamente en el espejo del armario que estaba frente a su cama.

Camiseta azul oscuro y jeans negros desgastados. Le gustaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Acomodó un poco sus cabellos y se dispuso a esperar tras la puerta cual perrito faldero espera a que su dueño llegué del trabajo. Patético formuló su mente, sólo para molestarlo. Descartó la palabra cuando oyó un suave golpe en la puerta.

Sin demora acudió al encuentro del menor. Abrió la puerta y el ver a Tae del otro lado contrajo su estómago. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra.

\- ¿Puedo? -Tae señaló el interior. Yoongi se sintió como un estúpido.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento. Adelante.

Taehyung le regaló una enorme sonrisa y sin demora se adentró al departamento. Un aroma a vainilla mezclado con limón lo recibió. Su mirada paseó por el lugar, había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Sin posar la mirada en Yoongi se sacó el abrigo para dejarlo sobre el respaldar de una silla. Volteó y observó a un Yoongi en extremo nervioso. Sin poder reprimirse caminó hasta él, y tomándolo del rostro con sus manos, lo besó.

La corriente eléctrica los atravesó, Yoongi se sostuvo de los brazos de Tae cuando sintió que le fallaban. Tanto tiempo esperando por esto, lo único que le faltaba era desmayarse como niña alborotada.

Tomó las manos de Tae para posicionarlas sobre su pecho y él se apoderó de su cuello, su nuca, profundizando el beso.

De Tae escapó un pequeño jadeo que hizo contraer su entrepierna. Se pegó al cuerpo del menor, a pesar de ser este más alto y lo aprisionó contra la pared, su cadera ejerciendo presión contra la del otro.

Tae apretó sus nalgas, empujando a Yoongi aún más cerca. Mordió su labio inferior un poco más fuerte de lo que había pretendido y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua.

El pinchazo de dolor sacudió a Yoongi más allá de lo posible. Trató de que el menor rodeara su cintura con las piernas, pero era prácticamente imposible, por lo que lo arrastró hasta la mesa de la cocina para sentarlo allí. Abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. La fricción entre sus miembros era insoportable aún con la ropa puesta.

La respiración de Tae era pesada y entrecortada. Yoongi sólo repetía la misma frase una y otra vez "Tan perfecto".

La piel de Tae se sentía tan bien bajo sus dedos. Quería recorrerla toda, besarla, morderla, lamerla. Taehyung era una obra de arte y debía ser venerado como tal. Él se encargaría de que así fuera.

Sus labios atacaron el cuello del menor, su lengua probó ese punto en el que podía sentirse la sangre fluyendo velozmente, sus dientes apretaron con fuerza suficiente como para dejar una marca. Los gemidos que salían de Tae llenaban el lugar.

Con manos temblorosas el pálido subió la camiseta de Tae y la quitó por sobre su cabeza. Las neuronas de Yoongi se volvieron gelatina, toda esa piel descubierta lo volvía loco.

Sus manos abiertas se posaron en su estómago y subieron hasta sus hombros para volver a bajar. Al mirar al rostro del menor se quedó sin habla, los labios entreabiertos dejando pasar el aire entre pequeños hipidos, las mejillas coloreadas, el cabello revuelto y ojos salvajes, nublados por la pasión.

Como un hombre hambriento se dejó caer de lleno sobre el amplio pecho del menor, saboreando cada poro, cada centímetro que se topaba con su lengua. Hasta que encontró el tesoro de sus tetillas. Saboreó, chupó y las estiró entre sus dientes. Los pequeños pezones erguidos por el trato recibido.

Tae había dejado caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Yoongi podía ver su cuello de venas marcadas, la nuez de Adán en rápido movimiento.

Sin soportar mucho más sus descontroladas manos se dirigieron a la entrepierna del jean del menor, frotando con fuerza la erección que pugnaba por ser liberada. Taehyung mordió sus labios tratando de contener un grito.

Cuando Yoongi peleaba con el botón de los pantalones de Tae sonó el timbre.

\- ¿Quién es? -Gritó hacia la puerta, cual animal salvaje al que quieren robar el alimento.

Taehyung seguía retorciéndose debajo de sus manos. Estaba tan com**penetrado** en lo que Min le hacía a su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta de lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta una débil voz logró escucharse.

-Tr... traigo la pizza.

Yoongi maldijo mentalmente en todos los idiomas que pudo.

Trató de serenarse y arreglar su cabello.

-Tae... -este seguía inmerso en la nube erótica que Yoongi había creado para él. Demonios, no quería dejarlo en ese momento. -Cielo, bebé. Mírame, llegó la comida.

Taehyung aún aturdido se sentó en el lugar, tratando de procesar las palabras que estaba oyendo.

\- ¡Oh!, bien. La comida. Debemos comer, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pequeño. Debemos comer, y luego tendremos el postre.

La felina sonrisa que le dedicó Yoongi le puso la piel de gallina. Se estremeció un poco mientras volvía a colocarse la camiseta y acomodaba como podía su peinado.

El chico de la pizza también sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de psicópata que Yoongi le regaló. Con temor extendió la caja de la pizza y el pálido prácticamente le tiró un billete.

-Quédate con el cambio. -y le cerró la puerta en el rostro.

-Maldito lunático. -dijo por lo bajo mientras se guardaba el billete.

Yoongi apoyó la caja en El mármol de la cocina.

-Pequeño, alcánzame los platos que están en la segunda puerta, por favor.

Yoongi sintió que desde atrás apretaban sus caderas y algo extremadamente duro se posicionaba sobre su trasero.

-Estoy muriendo de hambre aquí. No sueñes que probaré la pizza en este momento.

Yoongi se volteó sonriendo de lado.

-Me alegra que lo dijeras.

Sin más preámbulos lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a rastras a su dormitorio.

-Aquí estaremos más cómodos.

Guió a Tae hasta la cama y lo empujó levemente para hacer que se sentara. Tae obedeció.

Yoongi volvió a quitar su camiseta y la tiró a un lado, para que no estorbara. Se inclinó sobre Tae para que se recostara.

-Creo que habíamos quedado por aquí.

Sus manos comenzaron a frotar con fuerza el miembro del menor.

Se incorporó apta sacarse su propia camisa y Tae aprovechó para desabrochar sus jeans y hacerlos desaparecer.

Cuando Yoongi volvió su mirada a él, la vista lo hipnotizó. El cuerpo dorado de Tae cubierto solo por unos boxers ajustados que remarcaban perfectamente su pulsante pene. Se le hizo agua la boca. Rápidamente hizo desaparecer sus pantalones.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, relamiéndose los labios. Tomó el borde del elástico de los boxers de Tae y los deslizó por sus piernas, tortuosamente lento. Al bajar por sus caderas, la erección del menor se alzó reclamando su atención.

Las manos de Yoongi viajaron de sus tobillos a sus muslos, apretando en su recorrido de vez en vez, separó sus rodillas para acomodarse entre ellas. Clavó sus dientes en la blanda carne del interior de sus muslos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tae se revelara en espasmos.

Con su lengua dibujó los pliegues de la ingle, sabía al mismo cielo. Su lengua ascendió hasta su bajo vientre, jugó con la delicada piel, determinado a hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Taehyung lo tomó de los cabellos, empujando suavemente a Yoongi hacía su centro de placer.  
El pálido sopló el miembro de su amante antes de tomar la punta de éste en sus labios. Chupando con fuerza, haciendo un húmedo ¡Plop! cuando lo dejó ir.  
Taehyung contrajo sus piernas, pero Yoongi se acomodó de tal manera que impedía que se moviera.

\- ¿Te gusta, nene? -Taehyung sólo asentía con el rápido movimiento de su cabeza. -A mí también, bebé. Sabes dulce, muy dulce.

Dicho esto, volvió a arremeter. Con sus labios se apoderó del glande del pene. Chupando como si fuese una piruleta, rodeando con su lengua en círculos, tratando de hundirse en el orificio del que ya había comenzado a salir líquido preseminal.

Al saborearlo, Yoongi elevó el sonido de sus gemidos. Hundió el miembro de Taehyung hasta su garganta, sintiéndose ahogado por momentos, pero era lo de menos. Sólo quería tenerlo dentro.

Sus manos haciéndose cargo de los testículos, masajeando, apretando.

Sacó a Tarde su boca para marcar un camino de saliva con su lengua, bajando por una de las venas marcadas en toda la extensión del pene, dando especial atención a la base para luego seguir descendiendo hasta tener uno de sus testículos dentro de su boca.

Yoongi elevó las piernas del menor hasta la cama para permitirle mayor acceso a donde realmente quería llegar.

Su mano se hizo cargo de la erección de Tae mientras sus labios seguían descendiendo hasta ubicarse sobre el culo rosado que tenía delante.

Su lengua, su bendita lengua rodeó el músculo estriado, lamiendo en círculos, chupando provocando que Tae gritara su nombre, a modo de súplica.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente martirio empujó su lengua hasta que pudo entrar en él. Tae tiró de sus cabellos, totalmente ido.

El pálido comenzó un ritmo constante, entrando y saliendo de Tae, intercalando su lengua y sus dedos, tratando de dilatarlo. Las caderas contrarias habían comenzado a responder a sus ataques, queriendo conseguir mayor profundidad.

Taehyung ya estaba preparado y el pene de Yoongi explotaría en cualquier momento si no entraba en su pequeño, colocó un condón y lo lubricó. Como pudo lo instó a que se acomodara en la cama, y él trepó sobre su cuerpo.

Tae separó sus piernas lo más que pudo para acobijarlo en su interior. Yoongi acomodó su pene en la entrada de Taehyung, pasando una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Estas listo?

-Yoon, deja de hablar y hazlo.

El pálido se sostuvo de los hombros de Tae y comenzó a entrar en él, lentamente, pero sin detenerse, hasta estar enterrado en su culo hasta las bolas. Por un momento, pensó que se desmayaría, estaba tan apretado, su calor lo rodeaba y era como tocar el cielo con las manos, o el infierno, si tenía en cuenta el calor que consumía sus entrañas.

Se deslizó hacia afuera, sin salir del todo y con un golpe seco volvió a arremeter contra Tae.

\- ¡Por Dios! Pequeño, me vas a volver loco.

Hundió sus dientes en uno de los hombros de Tae al mismo tiempo que se hundía en su interior. El movimiento de sus caderas comenzó un ritmo descontrolado. Taehyung intentaba seguirle el paso, pero estaba deshecho en un mar de gemidos, su cuerpo se sentía como chocolate fundido, ardiendo, pero sin poder encontrar la fuerza suficiente para moverse.

Yoongi se sentó, llevando consigo a Tae, sentándolo sobre él. Entrando en su interior una y otra vez, haciéndolo perder la cordura con cada embestida. Chocando cada vez con su próstata.

Tae rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, tratando de aferrarse a Yoongi para no caer de espaldas, totalmente en éxtasis.

Yoongi profanaba su trasero, sus labios y su mente, todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba totalmente entregado para lo que quisiera hacer con él.

Yoongi lo volvió a mover, esta vez haciendo que apoyara su estómago sobre el colchón. Taehyung sabía que esta noche le tocaría morder la almohada y no tenía quejas al respecto.

El mayor separó sus nalgas mientras las masajeaba y apretujaba. Mordió una de ellas y palmeó su trasero. Taehyung terminó por convencerse de que a Yoongi le gustaba mucho morderlo, tampoco tenía quejas sobre ello. No tenía quejas en absoluto. Sólo quería que Yoongi lo rompiera y lo volviera a armar. Cada vez que sentía que estaba por llegar Yoongi detenía todo y volvía a comenzar.

Lo volvió a apretar y sin aviso se enterró con fuerza dentro de él. Sí, mordería la almohada. Y comenzaría en ese mismo momento.

Su cara apretada contra el colchón, sus manos apretando las sábanas, su culo apuntando hacia arriba y Yoongi arremetiendo descontroladamente.

Se oían los gemidos lastimeros de Tae, los gemidos profundos de Yoongi y el chasquido del choque de sus pieles. El sonido húmedo de su unión era música para los oídos de ambos.

-Yoon, yoon, por favor.

Los dedos del menor se contraían, el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre se intensificó y sus testículos se apretaron, ya no aguantaría mucho más.

Yoongi, en la misma situación aumentó la rapidez de sus embestidas, sus labios apresando la piel detrás de su hombro. Quería morderlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía en ese momento podría lastimar a Tae, así que se contentó sólo chupando la zona.

\- ¡Oh... Dios! ¡Yoon!

Taehyung se derramó sobre las sábanas, su mente explotando en mil colores. Yoongi seguía embistiéndolo a una velocidad imposible, intentando llegar él también. Menos de diez segundos después sintió el peso de Min Yoongi sobre su espalda.

Respirando con dificultad intentó reincorporarse, pero Yoongi lo tomó de los brazos no queriendo salir de él. Se acostó de lado, abrazando a Tae, envolviendo su cuerpo con su abrazo. Los dos estaban sudados y estaba planeando una reconfortante ducha juntos. Quizás más tarde harían eso. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar del calor de su pequeño.

-Yoon.

\- ¿Hhmm?

\- ¿Ahora puedo intentarlo yo?

Podía imaginar la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Tae.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO FINAL

La respuesta de Yoongi hizo calentar nuevamente la sangre del menor. La posibilidad de estar dentro de él se le hacía irresistible. Como un felino avanzó lentamente hasta estar encima del pálido.

Atrapó los finos labios con los suyos para hundirse en una batalla de lenguas. Taehyung ya estaba duro otra vez, pronto descubriría que Yoongi también.  
Se incorporó apenas, para poder observar al mayor, su piel pálida e impoluta le hacía querer fundirse en ella.

A su lado, el mayor se veía pequeño, tan delgado, tan delicado. Y aun así, lo había dado vuelta como a una media, hasta volverlo loco. Sus labios parecían una flor, rojos ahora por la intensidad del beso, con sus pétalos abiertos para él. El negro cabello revuelto por todo lo que había sucedido solo unos minutos antes. Se imaginó que él tendría un aspecto similar.

Se dispuso a acariciar el cuerpo que le era entregado. Sus enormes manos cubrían áreas de blanca piel, el contraste de sus manos morenas sobre la delicada y pálida piel lo seguían maravillando.

Acarició sus mejillas, recorrió su cuello, viajó hasta sus hombros descendiendo por los delgados brazos. Sintió cómo la piel debajo de sus dedos se erizaba, le gustó la sensación de conseguir esa reacción sólo con su tacto.

Regresó lentamente hasta los hombros, las clavículas. Se arrimó para chupar cada una con sólo un rápido toque de la lengua.  
Reemplazó sus labios con los dedos nuevamente, y con sus manos extendidas fue cubriendo el pecho, costillas y estómago de lentos masajes. El pálido se retorcía en el lugar, respirando pesadamente. Ver sus reacciones lo estimulaban al extremo. Dio una leve mordida debajo de las costillas, el pene de Yoongi se sacudió, ya se encontraba perlado por el líquido preseminal.

-Aun no. -Sentenció el menor, sonriendo pícaramente, aprovechando que el pelinegro no podía verlo porque mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Sus manos continuaron con la exploración, descendiendo hasta las estrechas caderas. Apretó su carne, sintió la piel, los músculos y huesos debajo de ellos. El cuerpo del mayor era glorioso, podría vivir acariciándolo. Se recordó que para la próxima vez conseguiría algún aceite perfumado con el que podría repetir la experiencia.

Al llegar a los muslos lo ayudó a abrirlos para él. Yoongi cedió a su pedido separando las rodillas lo más que pudo.  
El estómago de Taehyung se contrajo en anticipación al ver lo que tenía delante. El pene de Yoongi goteaba, derramando el líquido perlado hasta llegar a la base del mismo y se movía reclamando su atención.

Quiso torturarlo un poco, evitándolo, centrando sus caricias en los muslos del contrario. Yoongi gimió, en protesta.

-Tae... ¡Oh, Dios! No juegues.

El menor no pudo reprimir una risita.

-No es gracioso. -los ojos de Yoongi se veían vidriosos y sus mejillas, cuello y pecho estaban colorados. Ya estaba en otro mundo.

-Claro que no, Yoon. No es gracioso, es hermoso.

-Diablos. -Yoongi lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró con fuerza sobre él para besarlo con pasión. Taehyung se dejó hacer por unos momentos. Luego volvió a su anterior posición.

-No lo creo. Yoon, es mi turno.

Le dedicó la más provocativa de sus sonrisas y se echó un poco hacia atrás para inclinarse sobre el bajo vientre del pálido.

Esparció muchos besos rápidos que mezcló con pequeñas mordidas, hasta llegar a su erección.  
Con devoción la tomó entre sus manos, Yoongi se estremeció al sentirlas resbalando de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez. Haciéndolo sentir como si viajara en una montaña rusa a toda velocidad. Sus gemidos se elevaron llenando los oídos de su amante.

-Yoon, ¿en dónde tienes el lubricante?

-Tae, hazlo así.

\- ¿Qué? No, no puedo hacerlo así. No quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás. Poor favoor- alargó sus palabras suplicando por la piedad de Tae.

Sin decir más nada llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de Yoongi. Este los succionó y lamió de la forma más sexual que pudo.  
Tae estaba frotando su miembro con el de Yoongi, imitando los movimientos de las olas.

Cuando Yoongi mordió ligeramente los dedos que traía en la boca, su dueño los quitó comprobando que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados.

Se posicionó mejor entre las pálidas piernas y colocó un almohadón debajo del chico para que quedara más cerca de su objetivo.

Yoongi rodeó a Tae con sus piernas, atrayéndolo a él, se estaba demorando demasiado y estaba ansioso por sentirlo de una vez por todas.

El pálido tomó ambas erecciones entre sus manos moviéndolas al unísono mientras Taehyung rodeaba su entrada con uno de sus dedos húmedos, hasta hundirlo. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, el menor mordió su lengua, no queriendo perderse en las sensaciones aún. Quería que fuese su pene el que en este momento estuviese siendo sujeto por el músculo del mayor, rodeándolo, calentándolo.

Sus caderas embestían las manos y el pene de Yoongi y su dedo embestía su culo. Estaba en la gloria. Apenas sintió que era momento, adentró un segundo dedo, profundizando su entrada.

Yoongi dejó sus miembros olvidados y se tomó con fuerza de los hombros desnudos del menor, su cabeza hacia atrás dejando libre el cuello para saciar la sed de Taehyung.

Sin más, atacó con sus labios y lengua la garganta de Min mientras sacaba sus dedos de él para reemplazarlos con su pene. Simplemente entró, de golpe y sin pedir permiso. Yoongi apretó el agarre de sus piernas a su alrededor.

Se sentía tan bien, se quedaron quietos por un momento, para adaptarse a la invasión y a la presión que amenazaba con hacerlos correr en cualquier momento.

Yoongi comenzó a moverse lentamente, pidiendo que Taehyung también lo hiciera. El menor levantó la vista para posarla en su rostro, quería estar seguro de que Yoongi estaba listo.

-Tae, ¡vamos! ¿Quieres que te suplique?

Una sonrisa cuadrada cubrió el rostro del menor y sin más comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de Yoongi lo más lento y profundo que su cuerpo le permitía.

-Mas rápido bebé, más rápido. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de romperme?

-Me dices pequeño a mí, pero aquí el pequeño eres tú.

-Lo voy a decir lo más educadamente posible. Quiero que me rompas de tal manera que no haya forma de recomponerme.

Tae rió por lo ridículo que sonaba eso. Pero hizo caso. Dejó que sus caderas tomaran el control con un ritmo desaforado.

Llevó una de las piernas de Yoongi hasta su hombro para lograr llegar más hondo. El choque de pieles se elevaba junto a los gemidos y jadeos. Los golpes de las caderas de Taehyung habían desplazado a Yoongi hasta quedar casi sentado en la cabecera de la cama y ésta golpeaba a su vez contra la pared, siguiendo el ritmo de sus pieles.

Yoongi se sostuvo de Taehyung pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sujeto a él también con sus piernas, parecía un koala.  
Taehyung literalmente lo estampó contra la pared, arrodillándose en el colchón. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos, a Yoongi no le importaba, solo quería lamer el cuello del menor y así lo hizo.

Con un ágil movimiento, Tae se separó de Yoongi y lo volteó para que quedara apoyado en sus rodillas y manos. Era tan fácil manipular su cuerpo. Le dio un cachete en la nalga y volvió a hundirse hasta lo más profundo del interior de Yoongi.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Tae, más. Necesito más.

Y Tae se lo dio, completo. Fuerte, profundo y caliente. Lo tomó de un hombro para agarrar impulso hacia adentro, Yoongi ya empezaba a ver borroso y a sentir el pitido en sus oídos. Su estómago contrayéndose. Taehyung, en un movimiento animal, descontrolado, se dejó ir en su interior. Yoongi sintió el líquido caliente llenarlo, desbordando alrededor de sus nalgas mientras Tae seguía entrando y saliendo de él.

El orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza, derramando su esencia sobre las sábanas. El peso de Tae lo aplastó contra el colchón hasta que rodó a un costado quedando boca arriba. Yoongi lo observó y se acurrucó a su lado, cubriendo con sus piernas las ajenas y pasando un brazo sobre el amplio pecho del menor. Sus respiraciones aún agitadas.

-Creo que podría repetir esto.

Soltó Yoongi, Taehyung lo miró con expresión de fingido espanto.

\- ¡Dame un respiro! ¿Acaso crees que soy tu esclavo sexual?

Yoongi lo miró sonriendo ampliamente, dejando ver sus encías.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que esa es una gran idea. Kim Taehyung, a partir de este momento te nombro esclavo sexual de Min Yoongi, o sea, mua.

Taehyung rió con ganas.

\- ¿No tengo voz ni voto en esta decisión?

Yoongi plantó un beso en el amplio pecho y apoyó su rostro en él.

-No. Sería contradictorio, ¿Sabes? Eres un esclavo, eso significa que estás fuera de las decisiones, bebé.

-Hhmm, ya veo. Creo que no encuentro objeciones a eso.

Yoongi se incorporó en sus brazos.

-Esclavo, tengo la primera orden.

Taehyung sonrió divertido.

-Amo. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

-Ducha...

Y Yoongi se levantó para salir corriendo hacia el baño, riendo en su camino. Taehyung sorprendido lo siguió dejando escapar su risa.


End file.
